happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Socio-Bath
Socio-Bath is a HTFF episode. Plot Petunia wakes up from a hangover, after a party. She notices how of a mess she, and decides to clean things up. Time passes and Petunia has cleaned up most of her house. Witch has her full of relief, until suddenly her stomach rubbles, and she realizes she needs to use the bathroom. Once she rushes into the bathroom, she sits on the toilet and does her business until she realizes that the shower was damaged. Causing her to scream. Petunia's parents knock on the door, to wonder what's wrong. Petunia lies and says she's only out of toilet paper, as she ends up actually has just enough. When suddenly her parents come in room, with a roll of toilet paper. However they notice the broken shower, Petunia sighs as her parents decide to ground her for a week without her phone. Later Petunia is shown to be outside, sitting under a tree bored. When suddenly Swindler shows up, offering her a book guide for his latest invention, the bath.iro. Petunia decides to take it and happily builds to reads it and decides to fix up her shower. When she is finished, she decides to turn it on, but is confused why it won't work, she later realizes she forgets the part where you need to download the app in order for it, too work. Petunia freaks out, realizing she has to wait a week for her to shower again. Petunia realizes she has to shower somewhere else, so she decides to go up to Raymond's apartment. However once she gets their, she realizes their's a line for the bathroom with Ludwig, Sunset and Ell, waiting for Raymond to come out of the shower. In the bathroom, Raymond, is shown to also be using the Bathrio, as well. She reads the code and begins to type in her special assigned number, and water begins to shower her, she starts to take a normal shower, wash her hair and sing, until she notices how gross the water is, she looks up and realizes she's showering in sewage, she freaks out and begins to choke to death, and once she dies, her tail pushes the shower head sideways so it's pointing at the outside. Ell freaks out and wonders what's going on, so she opens the door, only to get covered in sewage, and end up short circuiting and explodes, this causes Petunia to freak out and run away. Petunia ends up getting tired so she begins to rest on a tree stump, however she falls down tumbles down and fall into a mud pit, causing her freak out, suddenly she sees a nearby Neo in her bubble exploring the farm pit, however Petunia decides to pop her bubble, and use her water so she can bathe in it, however, their's barely any water, witch causes her to freak out even more and run away, as Neo suffocates to death. Petunia goes to Toothy's house, seeing how he also bought the Bathrio. Toothy kindly lets him use his shower, but warns her their's no more Shampoo left, so Petunia gets in the shower, however she tries typing in the code, but it doesn't work. Petunia then realizes that you need the current shampoo in order for it to work, Petunia runs out the bathroom, infuriated, as Toothy tries to tell her she can just scrape out the shampoo, once he does so, he puts the shampoo on his head and realizes he needs to shower, so he does, but suddenly the shower water is shown to be bleach, and it bleaches Toothy to death. Petunia is bumped out, however she notices Paws washing her pet cats the old fashion way, so Petunia gets inside to pose as a cat and start to get a bath, however Petunia begins coughing and she then realizes she's allergic to cats who shed her, this causes her to grow boils and cause her to scream and run away. Later Petunia is back in her bathroom, as she is given one last option, to use the bathroom sink, she does so and it kinda works, until a large drill impales her in the heart and she is stuck down the bathroom sink drain. Cuts to half hairless Stacy in Swindler's house, who is enraged at the Bathrio, claiming it does nothing but shower people with random water sources, Swindler denies that, as he types in a code and begins showering Stacy, when suddenly Petunia's corpse is squeezed through the shower head, causing Stacy to freak out, and Swindler comes out to tell, he's still keeping the money anyways, soon the both get into a fight, witch leads them crashing into Swindler's water heater, witch ends up falling on them and crushing them, when as the episode is about to end, it cuts to water heater's water cleaning the dirt of Petunia's remains. Moral *"Don't Waste Water." Goofs *Swindler's starring is more like a featuring character. *It's unknown how Petunia could fit down a drain so small. Deaths *Raymond chokes on sewage. *Ell short circuits and explodes. *Neo dies from lack of water. *Toothy is bleached. *Petunia is squeezed through the pipes. *Swindler and Stacy are crushed by a water heater. Trivia *Swindler's product, The Bath.iro. Is based off a juicer called The Juicero. A product infamous for the fact, you need to download a current app in order for it to work. *Petunia was suppose to be grounded form cleaning, but it didn't make any sense. *This episode reveals Raymond secretly drinks shower water. *Raymond can be herd singing If I Was A Boy by Beyonncé while showering. *Piggy and Mudrash can be seen in the mud pit Petunia falls in. *This is the debut of Ell's redesign. *Petunia is revealed to be allergic to cats that shed hair in this episode. *This is one of few times the starting and featuring characters die, but the appearing characters survive. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes